An Internet service provider (ISP) builds a packet network to enable users to access various services over the Internet. Unlike a network that evolved from a telephony network, some ISPs do not support voice, email, and other services in-house. The ISPs control the network access by users by provisioning a security mechanism in an access node (e.g., a network router, a switch) and user equipment (UE) (e.g., a cable-modem). However, small ISPs may lack a sophisticated security mechanism such as an operation support system (OSS) and a subscriber management system that a large telephone company typically implements.
Some ISPs provide wireless access to user devices via a point-to-point radio link from a directional antenna on a building roof to a radio tower. Other ISPs may rely on wireless hotspots with omnidirectional antennas to connect users. A user may be a credit-card holder who uses a credit-card transaction to substitute an authentication to the network.
Some ISPs may distribute subscriber-related information to an access edge of their network, however the distribution of subscriber-related information presents challenges to an ISP network operator for identifying and isolating packet traffic of a specific user. Furthermore, the ISP networks must support various types of access nodes and UE nodes. The distribution of subscriber-related information further makes it difficult for the ISP network operator to manage their network while providing security to the users and meeting regulatory compliance obligations.